Double Trouble
by AnnieWolf
Summary: At the very beginning is when it all started. What if Kid had a little sister? What if she wasn't that common? Parings: KidxMaka, KidxOC not romantic! and dunno xx
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello! So, this is the pre history of Emiko and Kid where, I hope, some things will get cleared up :] So, I'm gonna keep uploading the 'I could use somebody a whole lot different' story as well as this one, so keep track of both of them if you're interested what happened with the things Kid doesn't really wanna talk about...

**I own nothing.**

**Double Trouble**

Introduction: The story about demons

Demons. Dark dark creatures. Often referred to as children of the shadows. Their abilities are far from powerful, the only ones as good as death god's. They posses the power to control, blend, move and turn into a shadow, and lots more horrifying things and all of their power comes from the darkness. Darkness, whether it's physical or within a person, it could only strenghthen a demon. But, to the opposite of the many believings, demons don't posses human souls. No, those are the works of demon souls, there is a big difference. Demons are not capable of any control over humans, but once they're destroyed, their soul could be very difficult to overcome. Because of that, many demon souls escape their destroyer and though they still have to feed themselves, they find a host, or human being, on whose soul and life energy they will feed. So, technically, it is very difficult to truly defeat a demon. Fortunately for this world, there is one person that menaged to find a way of destroying them fully. And that was the reason Lord Death, or Shinigami-sama as they called him, went out on a mission to get rid of a demon family that was tormenting the city. Unfortunately for him, he would've never guessed that it won't end as he had expected.

Chapter one: Unexpected gift

Shinigami-sama made a simple and precise plan how to quickly finish the family off. Rather fast, he beat the mother and father, taking them by surprise, so he quickly moved to the back room of their house to the last family member. But, as he stepped into the room, Shinigami-sama suddenly stopped. The room was small and appeared to be a bedroom, walls painted into smooth pink, all the white furniture decorated with tiny blue and violet flowers. In the corner, by the tidily made bed, were a few dolls and stuffed animals. Made as a small tower, the toys blocked the tiny creature hiding behind them. Two silvery-blue eyes peaked behind their shield, carefully examining the intruder. Lord Death couldn't move, he was staring at the small girl, who was fearfully watching him. He could see fresh tears beginning to form in the girl's eyes, as his heart started aching. They couldn't possibly expect him to kill this beautiful girl here? She is just too...innocent. And so _tiny_. Lord Death thought for a moment. He had a son of his own, who was now peacefully sleeping back at their house. It seemed like impossible for him to kill another child when he was also a father. Shinigama-sama sighed, and started to carefully approach the little girl. Sensing this, she weakly got up and made an un secure step towards the black hodded man. Soon loosing her balance, she started to fall, but Shinigami-sama moved forward, catching her easily in his huge hands. He brought her closer to his mask, carefully taking in her appearance. She seemed a bit younger that his son, who was now two, she could be one. She had short jet black hair and beautiful silver eyes. They shone as she looked back at him and that was when Lord Death was certain of his decision. He smiled at the child and leaving the now dead house, he smiled at her gently, thinking '_I'm gonna give her the life she deserves.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Not mine... -.-**  
**

**Chapter two: Camping**

Six years later, Shinigami-sama was perfectly happy with his life. He had two beautiful and special children and they were all living peaceful lives. He was sitting in the living room, while right thinking about it, when two pairs of stomping feet were heard from the staircase.  
"No running in the house!" , Shinigami-sama ordered, just to be answered with slight giggling. He rolled his eyes and smiled. Lord Death absolutely adored his kids.  
"Ahhhh!" , came an excited shout. The next thing Shinigami-sama knew, his son, Death the Kid, was running past him and into the hallway. A slight second later, there came his daughter, Emiko, who quickly ran after, giggling uncontrollably. "Ahhh, noooo!" , a shout was heard, than a small bump and than some laughing. Shinigami-sama never understood their games, but he enjoyed watching them play together." Fatheeeer!" . Lord Death turned to the two small faces, breathing heavily from all the running. "Yes?" , he asked in his usual cocky voice. "Can we go outside and play? The weather is so nice today!" , they both exclaimed in the same time.  
Both of them were extremely smart for their age, is why Lord Death was most impressed by most of their actions. He looked outside the large window, than he turned back towards them smiling, "How about I get Stein and Spirit to take you two to a bit of camping in the near forest?" He enjoyed himself in watching their eyes get big as a plate of excitement.  
"Oh, _yes_! Yes, father! Oh, can we? _Please_!" , they pleaded.  
"Of course you can, I just suggested you that, didn't I?" , he laughed.  
"Right! Thank you, father!" , they each kissed one of his cheeks, knowing that he loves it. After that, they ran to their rooms to quickly get ready for the trip ahead!

**888**

"Lets camp here! No, no, here is better! No, here, near the large field!" , Kid and Emiko were happily running all around Stein and Spirit, who were desperately trying to catch up to them.  
"Man!" , Spirit sighed, "We just arrived and I'm already tired!" "Don't you have a daughter, as well?" , Stein asked in his usual bored tone, while smoking a cigarette.  
"Well, yeah, but all she does is read books! These two are like... like... like FISH!" , Spirit exclaimed, raising a finger in the air.  
"_Fish_?" "Yes, fish! Every time you try to grab them, the slip away! And they're way to fast for you to ran after them!" "Interesting comparison.", Stein mumbled.  
"Stein, Stein! We found a perfect place!" , Emiko pulled on his lab coat, smiling widely.  
"Oh, yes!" , Kid nodded, "It's the same distance from the small river, a wide field and the big oak, which has exactly four branches on each side!" , he finished excitedly.  
_Oh, yeah._ Stein thought. _Kid and his little obsession with symmetry. I always wondered how does Emiko bare with it._  
"Alright than, we'll camp there." , Spirit started putting down all of their bags.  
By the end of the day, both Stein and Spirit were exhausted.  
"Will this never end?" , Spirit breathed.  
"Oh, quit whining. Tomorrow morning we leave for home." , Stein sighed.

After they ate dinner, Kid and Emiko were demanding for a ghost story.  
"I'll go first!" , Kid jumped up and down.  
"Alright alright, but first come down." , Stein held him down until he sat there. T"hat's it, good boy." , he patted his hair and went back to his spot.  
"Okey, so." , Kid cleared his throat, getting ready to begin. Emiko was already eagerly waiting for the story to start.  
"There once was a small boy. He lived a fine life, his family happy and wealthy. He too was happy, that is- ", he looked at everyone, confirming their attention, " -until one day." A slight sigh came from Emiko, who was literary bursting out from excitement. She looked up to him so much. Stein realized that since the first day he saw the two together. Kid took a deep breath and continued, "One day, the boy was innocently playing outside, when he decided that he was thirsty. He went into his kitchen and saw!..." , he made a dramatic pause.  
Emiko was now jumping up and down, "And what? And what? And _what_!" Stein giggled at this, the girl was such a sweetie, no matter what she did to you. Kid looked deeply into her eyes, preparing to end it, "And than he saw..." Emiko leaned in nervously, eyes wide open. " -Saw that the PICTURE WAS A WHOLE CENTIMETER OFF TO THE RIGHT!" Her eyes went even wider. "So he died. The end!" , Kid bowed. Emiko started clapping her hands happily, and smiled. Stein began laughing. All eyes turned to him, as the three were watching him confused.  
"Really Kid? That was the best you got?" , Stein laughed, "Oh, please! _'The picture was a whole centimeter off to the right'_? Haha, excuse me but that's just pathetic!" Kid looked aside, trying to hide his forming tears. "Haha, only you would die over that! How do you expect to become the next Lord Death if you can't even deal with your obsession disorder?" , Stein said.  
Suddenly, Emiko stood up and stormed off to Stein. He looked up at her in confusion and wonder as she slammed her fist in his jaw. "_Hey_!" He clasped his bleeding jaw and looked at her stunned.  
"Don't you call Kid pathetic! And don't you _dare_ say he has a disorder! Why does it have to mean illness just because a person appreciates the beauty of balance and order! Would you call your unhealthy need for dissection a _disorder_?" , Emiko shouted at him, her whole face red from anger. She puffed her cheeks at him and marched back to Kid and led him inside the tent. Both Stein and Spirit were completely stunned and just continued to stare after them for some time after finally sighing and deciding to go to sleep.

Inside their tent, Emiko sat next to Kid, "Don't let his words get to you. Besides, I think your a wonderful person and I just know your gonna be the best Shinigami ever known!" , she grabbed his hand, "Believe me I know! And besides, Stein is the crazy one here!" , she smiled widely at him, her sharp teeth shining in the pale moonlight. Kid giggled slightly and nodded, "Yeah, your right." , he returned her the smile. Few moments later, they both happily fell asleep next to each other.

**A/N: **I hate to make Stein the bad-guy here, I really do like him, but that was highly needed for me to show you just how deep the bond between Kid and Emiko is. They both respect and look up to one another, and they're like each other's best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey hey! Here we continue the story of Kid and Emiko, enjoy! Comment if you will! ^-^

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately not mine... Never will be...

Chapter three: Decision

_Three years later.._. "Kiiiid! Hurry up, will 'ya? He's been waiting for us for half an hour already!" , Emiko shouted to his room.  
"Arhg, I can't! I won't go! They just won't stay symmetrical!" , she heard him yell back. Sighing, she rolled her eyes and entered his room. Kid was sitting in front of his mirror, face in hands and his hair stickling up in weird ways. Emiko went over there and sat next to him, crossleged. "Come on, let me help" , she pulled his hands off his face and made him raise his head to her. She grabbed his comb from the floor and started to comb his hair, sticking her tongue at side. After a few minutes she backed away to look at her work. She closed one eye, examining it and than raised a thumbs-up, smiling her teethy smile at him, "There! It looks great!" Kid turned to look at himself in the mirror. All of his hair was evenly brushed on the both sides, even his Sanzy lines perfectly distanced and aligned with each other. He looked back at her and sighed, "I don't understand how ever you do it so perfectly..." , he smiled. Emiko giggled and helped him up, "I learned from the best!" , she winked. They laughed and finally went off to Shibusen, where they were supposed to meet up with their father an hour ago.

**888**

"Hello, hello! Wa'sup, wa'sup!" , Lord Death greeted them when they entered the Death Room. "Hello father" , they smiled. "It certanly took you loong" , Shinigami-sama cocked his head to the side. "Well, we had a slight problem at home, but it's okay now." , Emiko sweat-dropped, scratching her head. "Okay than! Now, lets get down to the important stuff you were called here for!" , Shinigami-sama clapped his hands together. "Yes, what is it father?" , Kid asked calmly. "Well, I have a very dear friend in the UK, whom I know from the earliest days of my life! Now, I told him all about you two, of course, and how I'm already giving you private lessons on being a meister and fighting, since you both will be one." Kid and Emiko nodded. "So, my friend told me that he actually has a son who is a weapon! And he wondered whether one of you could be his partner! And, since, Kid, I know you want a symmetrical weapon, and from I've heard about Blade, my friends son, I don't believe the two of you would be a good team..." , he looked at Kid who frowned, than he turned to Emiko, "But you! From what I've heard, I think you would be a perfect partner for him!" Emiko's eyes went wide, as Kid chocked on his own spit. "_W-what?_" , they both asked in union, as equally shocked, but in different ways. "Father, a...are you sure I'm ready?" , Emiko looked uncertainly at him. "Only if you think you are!" , he smiled, "So, what do you say? Are you up for it?" Kid thought she couldn't possibly be considering the offer! After all, the two of them were a team, ever since they know for themselves! And if she said '_yes_', she would probably have to go way to the United Kingdom to that scum! Kid wouldn't let that happen, Emiko deserved so much more than that, and besides, he can't just let her go to another boy! Who will protect her than? What if she gets hurt? What if they're not nice to her, there? What if it's all a trick to get to her?  
Kid's head was threatening to explode from all the thoughts he tried to organize, but it was no use. Not as Emiko looked up at their father and said, "I'll do it!" It felt like a train ran over Kid and he chocked again, beginning to cough. Both Shinigami-sama and Emiko looked over to him, worriedly. "Are you okay, Kiddo?" , Lord Death asked. "Y-Yeah...I'm _fine_." , he mumbled.  
Satisfied, Emiko turned back to Lord Death and asked excitedly, "When do I leave?" When ever your done packing!" , Lord Death said happily as she squeaked from joy.  
Kid stood aside watching this, he felt like his whole world crushed down on him, and he felt this ache in his chest he never felt before. During the next couple of hours while Emiko was quickly packing, Kid was sitting alone in the living room, feeling betrayed. His beloved sister is going to another man. He instantly hated him, though he never even met him, he wanted to punch him in the face and tell him to stay away from her. Kid was also angry with his father. How could have he done this? He knew how much Emiko means to Kid and they were never before parted! Not for this long! Who knows how many weeks, months, even years will pass until he sees her again?  
It began to get darker outside, as night slowly came closer. Emiko stepped into the living room, pulling all of her bags behind her. Kid turned to her, but instantly frowned and looked away. Emiko's smile disappeared as she let go of her luggage and sat next to him on the couch. He was still avoiding her look, turning away even more. "_Kid_" , she said softly. He flinched, but didn't turn. "Kid" , Emiko took his hand in hers, so he was forced to face her. But still she couldn't see his golden eyes, the bangs of his black hair covering them. She bent down a little, peeking under his hair, and than lifting his face with her other hand. His handsome eyes were shining from unspilled tears as he finally looked at her. Emiko felt an ache in her heart, feeling her own tears build up. "How could you?" , came Kid's whisper, "How could betray me?" Emiko looked deeply at him, "I'm not betraying you, Kid." , tears running down her cheeks. "Than why are you leaving me?" , Kid shouted at her suddenly. She flinched back a little, but than strongly shook her head, "I'm not leaving you Kid! I could never leave you!" , she shouted back. He looked away, sniffing slightly. "I could _never_ leave you..." , Emiko repeated more softly, "I'm just going away for a little while, but I will be back, I promise!" Kid looked back at her, "Promise?" "Promise" , she nodded, managing a small smile. Kid laughed a little and hugged her, "Call me if anything or anyone hurts you, and I swear I'll kill them!" Emiko chuckled and hugged him back, "You got it" , she said, burying her face in his neck. They remained like that for a while, until Emiko backed away, whipping her face with her sleeve. She laughed nervously, "I've got to go." "Yeah" , Kid sniffed and whipped his eyes. "Well, wish me luck!" , she said taking her bags again.  
"Why would I? You always have more than I do." , Kid smiled also standing up from the couch. Emiko laughed and kissed his cheek, "See you later, Kid." "Soon enough." , he nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

******A/N: **Hello! Well, I'll be posting two chapters today, one here and the other to Double Trouble so make sure you read it and review! :3

******Disclaimer: **Ehm, well... Totally mine. . . . I wish *sigh*

**Chapter four: Reunion**

Few more years later... Death the Kid was walking along with Liz and Patty, Maka, Soul, Black*Star and Tsubaki close behind. They were all talking about their latest mission and discussing all kinds of techniques and strategies for the next one.  
"Idiot! Stop touching that!" Came a yell somewhere from down the hall and all of them looked ahead, confused.  
"What? This isn't a museum, why should I?" Another yell came.  
Curious, they all headed for that direction only to find a boy and a girl standing beside the table with missions. They were back-facing them, as the boy appeared to take off every mission assignment and closely look at it, while the girl was yelling at him for doing so. The boy seemed older that Kid, maybe sixteen, seventeen years old? He had short light brown hair which was most covered with a classic black cylinder. He wore a blue long-sleeved shirt and a pair of white gloves, gray jeans and green covers'. _He isn't symmetrical too much_, Kid sighed. He than focused on the girl. She had short jet black hair, part of it covering the left side of her face, and atop of it, she had a small skull which held the rest of her hair in a messy 'tail. It appeared to be a shade lighter than the rest with a few bright blue flames. She wore a white shirt and had her sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Also, Kid could see a bit of what seemed to be a gray tie, but way loosened up. She also wore a short black skirt, white socks, that were at different heights and a pair of black shoes. And worst of all, on her right hand, she had a gray fingerless glove and on her left hand, a black flowery one. _She was the absolute opposite of symmetry! She was the definition of asymmetry_! Kid felt sick just looking at her back, but the feeling quickly vanished. Somehow, he couldn't bring himself not to like this girl. There was just something about her, something so familiar... Kid couldn't really put a finger to it, when they noticed them. The boy smirked and nodded in their direction. The girl realizing what he was refering to, turned to face them as well. It took a split of a second for her eyes to flash silver and for Kid's heart to climb to his throat. "Hey there! Sorry about this, this _idiot_ here," , she pushed the smirking boy," He wouldn't stop touching everything." , she smiled apologetically. Before anyone could say anything, her silvery gaze fell upon the stunned Shinigami and smiled. "Why, isn't it the infamous son of Shinigami." , she smirked at him, "I see, still obsessed with symmetry, eh?" Finally unfreezing, Kid smirked himself, playing along, "The same I could say about you, still completely asymmetrical." , he slowly shook his head.  
The girl's smile grew wider, showing her sharp teeth, "How's Stein doing? Beaten up by a girl, lately?" Kid laughed, "Well, you might say, but no one beats him like you." The girl flipped her hair, "And don't you let him forget that!" Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and the boy were curiously staring at them, wondering of what was going on. The hall was silent until both Kid and the girl burst out laughing. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, unable to stop smiling. "I missed you soo soo muuuuuch!" , Emiko cried. "I missed you too." , Kid let go of her, taking in her new look. "Look at you, all grown up!" , he smiled. She chuckled, "I might say the same about you." , she smiled, "Oh, _someone_'s looking handsome!" , she hit him in his shoulder playfully, and he laughed. "Okaaay, I don't mean to be _rude_ or anything, but, Kid, care to introduce us?" , Liz sweat-dropped. "Ow, yes, sorry!" , he laughed and turned to his friends.  
"Everyone, this is Emiko, my little sister." , he smiled. Their eyes widened, as they were trying to progress what he just said. "Hey!" , Emiko waved happily. "Emiko, this is..." , Kid began pointing to them, "Black*Star and his partner Tsubaki, my weapons Liz and Patty and Maka and her partner Soul." , Kid showed everyone, blushing a bit as he introduced Maka. "Nice to meet ya!" , they all answered. A light cough came from behind, as the boy still stood against the wall. "Ow, right, haha, sorry!" , Emiko laughed and pointed at him, "Everyone, this is my partner, Blade! Blade, this is...well, _everyone_!" Blade smiled and waved.

Tell me what you think! :D


End file.
